A Promise to be Fulfilled
by Pheria
Summary: Alicia wanted to be love. Alicia and Silmeria. No pairing. One-shot.


**Finally, a story for VP2 Silmeria!**

**I've been waiting to write some ideas into this story for days(or weeks??) **

**In my story Alicia was exiled when she was seven years old, okay...?**

**Well, let me start...**

* * *

It's been two years since the last time she saw Dipan. In her dreams, she always remembered her friend, Dallas, who always played with her alll day long, her mother who would treated her kindly, and her father who was very gentle to her. But, her father was also the one who sent her away to this castle outside of Dipan. Now, she was all alone. The only one who was still with her was Silmeria, a valkyrie that resided in her body. Alicia hated Silmeria...

She hated her so much.

Since two years ago, Alicia never saw her mother, her father or Dallas. In that castle only maids and several guards were with her. No one could play with her. And that's because of Silmeria. Alicia overheard his father conversation with an ugly man who said that she must be exiled because of Silmeria, and since that time she had always hated Silmeria. Alicia knew that Silmeria knew what she really felt about her, because Silmeria was in her body, Silmeria knew it very well what Alicia felt.

"Silmeria, why are you inside me?" Alicia had asked that question for hundred times, but Silmeria never answered her with a satisfying answer.

"Because, you're my vessel" is the best answer Alicia could get.

"I hated you" Alicia said

"I know. But, I don't hate you. I just pity you" Silmeria answered

Alicia didn't say anything to answer Silmeria.

"Hey, look, the princess is talking to herself again. It's scary" A maid said.

"I could hear you" Alicia said to the maids. The maids went away from the place right away.

Alicia locked the door and she sat on her desk. In front of that desk there was a window, she opened it. She imagined that it was Dipan that was in front of her. She missed her home. Tears started to wet her cheeks. She didn't make any sound, but her tears keep flowing down.

"Alicia? You cried..." Silmeria was a bit shocked. She had never expected that Alicia would cry. All this two years, she never cried.

Alicia didn't answer her, but Silmeria knew what she wanted to said. Silmeria would comfort her with a light embrace if she got a body of her own, but she was inside Alicia. She had no real flesh. All that she could do just saying, "Don't cry, it will be alright" for times.

"I wanted mother to love me. But all I got from her are just formal letters. Asking how am I doing or do I like it here... She never gave me any love from the letters. No one loves me!" Alicia cried and screamed. "I'm all alone..."

"Alicia..." Silmeria sighed. "Finally you let them out..."

Alicia just continued crying. "That's because of you... Silmeria. I told you I only hate you a bit. I had never really hated you. You're inside me this whole time, how can I hate you... But, you made me lost everything I once had" Alicia confessed to Silmeria.

"I know... I'm so sorry. I promise, I'll let you out of this place and see Dipan again when the time comes" Silmeria told her. "You don't deserve this. I'm sure everyone in Dipan is waiting for your return. Don't you know that the people love you and they cried when they were yold that you were dead?" Silmeria asked her

"I know. The guards told me"

"That's why... I'm sure we'll be back to Dipan. But, you must wait" Silmeria convinced her. "This is all for your safety"

Silmeria tried to convince Alicia. Alicia felt it. She knew Silmeria still supports her. The only friend left for her was still by her side. It made Alicia happy, even though only a bit.

"Thank you, Silmeria"

"No problem. Now, wipe your tears. Enjoy your time of being here" Silmeria said to Alicia. Alicia nodded to herself and smiled. "That's better" Silmeria continued.

Alicia waited for years and finally the time comes. Alicia was in danger because of Silmeria's existence within her and Hrist tried to kill her. And that was the time for Silmeria to fulfill her promise.

Their journey had just begun...

* * *

**End.**

* * *

Only another one-shot.... I tried my best to make this VP2 one-shot. Review are very welcomed, if you want to review^.^  
I thought my idea was not bad, so I put it into this story... LOL...

Alicia was just a kid who wanted love, and Silmeria was her only friend, and her only cause to be exiled. What a situation!

I hope you like the story! Thanks a lot for reading!!

~Pheria~


End file.
